Tainted Love
by rainneheathcliffe
Summary: Bella is in-love with Riley, but what happens when an unlikely stalker comes onto the scene, determined to have Bella for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first story so it'll probably suck._**

**BPOV:**

It's raining. That's the first thing I notice when I wake up. Living in New York City means that, no matter when or where it rains, it's always illuminated by light. I live in an apartment complex, five floors and around fifty apartments, I wouldn't know, I don't count them. I look around my room until I see my alarm clock _6:17am_. Great, I sigh as I get up, but I'm stopped when an arm is slung over my mid-section.

"Mmm, babe don't go, it's too early" Riley, my boyfriend mumbled sleepily, I giggled as I crawled over to him and knelt over him, I leaned down and kissed him on the nose before I got up and walked into the bathroom. I heard Riley mumble some unintelligible words as I got into the shower. I made myself busy by washing my hair with my coconut scented shampoo and conditioner, and shaving all the appropriate areas.

By the time I got out of the shower it was _6:30am_ and I had to be at work in an hour, I'm the manager at an art gallery, all I do is make calls, check the art and arrange to sell or buy it. Fun right? I walk into my closet to find something weather appropriate. After looking around for five-minutes, I settled on some grey skinny jeans, a red long sleeved shirt and a _Metallica _shirt over the top with my _Doc Martens_ that go halfway up my calf. I walk to my vanity mirror and put on my eyeliner and dark purple lipstick. After that I put in my face jewelry, nose, lip,eyebrow, and ears.

I walked out of the bedroom to see Riley stood at the oven, making bacon I would assume, he was wearing my favorite pair of his jeans, the hung loose on his hips and were slightly baggy, with a black wife beater and he had a bandanna on his head. I let out a low whistle as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby" he said as he turned around,

"Hey" I replied with a small grin, I walked over to the pan and picked up a piece of bacon, ignoring the burn it brought, kissed Riley on the cheek and went to work.

I got out of my beautiful black 1967 Camaro (ss) it was hard to keep her running, with the parts needed when she failed but I did it. I locked the doors and went to open shop, the city was a beautiful sight, even when it was raining and people were running to and fro to get away from the rain.

I ran to the door and unlocked it before rushing in. I huffed out a breath when I got on, turning the CLOSED sign to OPEN, I walked around the studio, flicking switches as I went. Five minutes later, the studio was lit up with dull light and fairy light scattered around. It was my little piece of heaven,music, art and fairy lights-we were in the process of setting up a mini music store, just a few classic rock records and CD's-. Walking into the back, behind the counter, I noticed the little kitchen's lights were on, there were no other cars parked outside, I thought frowning to myself.

It wasn't until I heard the humming of a song I knew well _Come As You Are _by _Nirvana, _I was practically raised on this band. "Alice! You scared the crap outta me!" I exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, she was a little ball of black pixie dust. With short black hair, an off the shoulder _Foo Fighters_ tee paired with a white mini-skirt, striped red and black tights with biker boots.

"Haha, sorry Bell," Alice said before handing me a cup of coffee, black one sugar, second heaven.

"Ah, thanks Al, I needed this" I replied before walking back out front and taking a seat at the counter, _Enter Sandman _by _Metallica _ was playing quietly in the background.

I don't really know how long I sat there before I heard the bell ding over the door, I didn't look up until I heard the voice of my love, Riley.

"Hey baby, I got you a sub for lunch" he said, holding up a bag filled with food, I grinned at him and hopped off my stool to skip towards him. He leaned down for a kiss; I leaned up, only to steal the sandwiches out of his hand and running round the counter. "Hey!" he exclaimed before running after me.

I was giggling like a maniac while I ran away from Riley, I ran out the back-door, hoping he wouldn't be able to catch me. I turned my head around, looking for him, but I couldn't see anything but the back of my shop- the door slightly ajar and nothing else. I turned to the front and slowed down, only to run into a hard chest. "Oomph!" the breath rushed out of me as I fell back, I landed on my ass and looked up to see Riley stood above me laughing _his _ass off.

I gave him the stink eye before holding my hand out for him to grab- when he did, I yanked as hard as I could and pulled him down with me- the asphalt was wet and cold, but it was soothing at the same time. Riley landed with a groan and rolled over facing me, I moved my hair out of my eye so I could see him. We didn't say anything just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, I took in all his details, from the color of his hair to the shape of his lips.

Our moment was ruined when Alice shouted "Bell, I know you're the boss and everything but we have a customer; he's requested you personally" I shot Riley a confused look before getting up and holding my hand out to him to pull him up. We walked back inside to see a man lingering at the counter staring aimlessly at the paintings. I gave Riley a side look before speaking up. "Hello. Can I help you?"

**EPOV:**

I'd rung the bell five minutes ago; the small woman had told me she was going to get someone else. I sighed as I looked around the quaint shop, it had nice artwork on the walls, some of it more outgoing than others, but nice none the less.

A particular painting caught my eye: a woman, but she was stood under an oak tree, holding a dying rose i her hands. Even though you couldn't see her eyes, you could tell she was sad; the artist label said _Riley Biers _so I figured he was the one to paint it.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A voice asked; I whipped round. She was beautiful to say the least, her hair fell nicely around her face, halo-ing it, she had thick eyeliner on and purple lips-she was littered with face piercings but she made them look good. I must have been staring for too long because the man beside her did an not-so-subtle cough,

"Um, I wanted to make a purchase?" It came out like a question, not a statement. _shit. _I saw the man next to her smirk at me as the girl looked at me for a few seconds before speaking

"Sure! My name's Bella; I own the place, so just show me what you want to buy and we'll come to an arrangement" _Bella _said. I nodded and slowly walked over to the painting of the woman I had noticed before,

"How much for this one?" I asked, now Bella was smirking

"Oh, that one's not for sale" She said, not for sale? But I wanted that one, it was perfect; I would make it worth her while.

"I'll make it worth your while, how much? Five-hundred? Thousand?" I pretty much begged _how pathetic _

"It's_ not _ for sale sir, I'm sorry, the artist is actually here if you want to ask them?" She suggested; I nodded frantically, she chuckled before stepping backward and letting the man step forward,

"Hello, I'm _Riley Biers__" _He introduced himself.

Oh.

**AN: Comment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV:**

I almost felt sorry for the guy when he said he wanted to buy that particular painting, Riley was going to have a blast with this one,

"Hello, I'm Riley Biers" he said, offering his hand to the client; I saw his face drop slightly as he realized who the artist was. But surprisingly, his face suddenly held a look that could only be described as determined. Oh?

"Edward" he said looking at me directly, creepy. Riley noticed this too and moved to block his line of sight, I sighed and decided I would be safer in the back. I saw Alice leaning against the counter, tapping her spiked heel to the music that must have been playing in her headphones, I tapped her on the shoulder;

"Hey, Alice" I said as I went to get more coffee from the machine, I noticed my favorite mug had already been set in place.

"Bella! Who's the guy?" Clearly, Alice wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I don't know but he gives me the creeps," I admitted, adding sugar to my coffee; Alice nodded and turned her head to the doorway and cocked it to the side as she tried to listen to the conversation going on. After a few seconds, she gave up, realizing she couldn't hear anything and pouted. I chuckled as I made my way around her, patting her head as I passed and walked back out front.

I saw Riley first; he didn't look happy - it was clear that this Edward was being that little bit too persistent. I cleared my throat to make my presence known, Edward's head seemed to move at an almost inhuman speed to look at me- he was going to get whiplash.

"Is everything okay, Riley?" I asked, looking at my disgruntled boyfriend, before Riley could even get a word out though, Edward deemed it the perfect time to speak up

"Everything's fine...love" he said and I suddenly didn't feel right, Riley looked furious and before he could get the chance to do anything, I spoke,

"Edward. I think it's best that you leave my shop now; I'm sorry we couldn't help you find what you were looking for" I made it clear in my voice and facial expression that I wanted him gone and thankfully he got the message and left.

"I don't want him in my shop again, Riley," I said, my voice soft but you could hear the fear hiding under the softness. He just nodded and hugged me tightly.

By the time the shop was due to close, I was exhausted, Alice was shutting off the lights and Riley was waiting out front. I did one final check before walking out and locking the front doors. Alice was getting in her car just as I got out the shop, I waved her off before turning to Riley, he didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently, I smiled into the kiss before pulling away and getting in the car.

When we got home, it was around _6:00pm _and I just wanted to sleep, but i forced myself to get a shower; slowly I trudged my way to the bathroom. I sighed as I got into the shower, the hot water caressing my worn muscles.

I don't know how or when I got out of the shower and into bed, but somehow I did. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, the last thing I felt was Riley placing the quilt over me.

I awoke with a start; as I looked around groggily, I noticed Riley was not in bed next to me. I slowly rose and stood up, stretching as I did and walked out into the main room. I saw Riley in the kitchen doing something that faintly resembled cooking; I watched him struggle to make some french toast before walking up to him and saying

" Do you need some help with that?" I tried-and failed miserably- not to laugh as he clearly had a miniature heart-attack and spun around to face me,

"Jesus Bella! Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed as he went back to 'cooking' I just chuckled and stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Slowly letting my hand slide south-wards as I did. His breath caught in his throat and he turned in my arms; I did my best to look innocent and I probably failed at it too.

He grinned at my failed innocence and lent down to kiss me; it started off sweet and caring, but soon heated to rough and lust-filled. Riley picked me up and carried me to our room, lay me down on the bed before climbing on top of me, he attacked my mouth again with a renewed vigor; I frantically started pulling clothes off, not really caring where they went or how the came off- I think I bruised him a couple times.

Suddenly, Riley sat up and pulled me with him so I was sat on his lap, his erection in between us. He didn't say anything, just lent down and captured my nipple in his mouth, "Ah!" I couldn't keep it in anymore and I started moaning, I shifted so I was positioned above Riley's dick, looking him in the eye, I slowly sank down gasping as I did so. He grunted a little as I started to move and he swapped nipples. I was letting out breathy moans, I knew they turned him on even more.

Before my mind could register what had happened, Riley had flipped us so he was on top, he speed quickened as his release was building. He shifted slightly and started hitting my G-spot; I saw stars.

"Oh God! Riley!" I moaned loudly, no sooner had I released, Riley followed too. He grunted and moaned lowly before collapsing on top of me before rolling us over so I was on top of him.

"Well that was a nice wake up call" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grinned and snuggled into his chest. A giant thud sounded from next door, followed by crashes and screams of what sounded like rage. I looked up at Riley in confusion but he looked equally confused.

It went on for another five minutes before a door slammed shut and footsteps could be heard running down the hallway.

**Thoughts? I'm no good at writing smut *.***


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV:**

I left the art shop, disgruntled that the _boy _wouldn't let me buy the painting, it was a painting of a Goddess! My Goddess, she might not know it yet but she would be mine. I got in my car and waited patiently for them to come out the shop. I was planning on buying a house or apartment near wherever she lived so I could keep an eye on her.

I'm not sure how long I had waited, but when they came out my eyes were immediately drawn to _Bella _she had such a fitting name. She walked straight to _him _and hugged him. I was not pleased about it but I would let it slide for now. They got into the car and I started the car, ready to follow them.

They pulled up at an apartment-complex, I waited for them to go inside before following and walking to the counter, I saw a young woman sat there, this should be easy enough, I thought.

"Hello, I'm Edward...Masen. I'd like to buy an apartment here" I said, slipping in a smirk, the woman blushed a little and stammered as she replied,

"Oh, um yes okay. Just let me see...if um there are any apartments available" I looked her over as she typed away at her computer, she had dark brown hair and glasses, her name tag read _Angela_. She tapped away for a few more moments before looking back up at me,

"Okay, so we have an apartment free, number _264 _, it's near the elevator and is quite spacious, the total cost of payment if you choose to pay it all now is $15.506 " she said, looking up at me a bit skeptically. It was a good job I had enough money too, I had received a major amount of money from the trust fund my father set up.

"I'll pay upfront" I said, smiling at her, she didn't fluster this time; I frowned a little at that. Hmmm. I handed her my card and stared at her with what I hoped was convincing enough to look _lustful. _She swiped my card wordlessly and turned to hand me my card. She was practically gaping at me; if I wasn't supposed to be in character, I would have laughed.

"So _Angela, _can I take you out sometime?" I murmured, making my voice sound deeper and more... _alluring. _

"No, sorry. I don't think my _girlfriend _would like that" she replied with a smirk. Damn.

"Well if you ever change your mind you know where I live" I said with a grin and took the key she had placed on the counter and walked to the elevator.

I got to my room and noticed a few things; it was a horrid shade of green, it was fully furbished and there was moaning coming from next door. I frowned for a moment before walking towards the wall and listened, then I realized, it was _my goddess _that was moaning. I snarled at the wall and walked away- I refused to have to hear _him _taking her. But I couldn't help it and found myself gravitating towards the wall again, as she was nearing climax, she shouted _his _name and I flipped and started to trash my new apartment, after five-minutes, I stormed out the apartment and ran down the stairs before I new it, I was walking in a park.

I walked around for a while, staring at all the happy couples and what-not, why couldn't I be happy? Why not with her? I would treat her like the queen she is, I could make her _happy. _I will win her over, I will make sure she loves me.

When dusk started approaching I decided it was time to walk home, I stopped at a coffee shop and picked up a latte and a box of muffins, it's time to make my official acquaintance to my _neighbors._

**_AN: Short chapter-sorry_**

**_Whoever reads this, sorry for the delayed update, writers block and laziness. _**

_**Comments? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for long delay...**

**Bpov:**

I looked at Riley in confusion after the footsteps had stopped and he shared my look

"Maybe they just got dumped" he said with a smirk, I chuckled before rolling out of be and into the bathroom, swaying my hips that little bit more-just for show. I heard Riley get up and ran the rest of the way to the bathroom before he could get me, locking the door just before he reached it; I laughed as I heard him hit the door before turning on the shower.

When I got out the shower it had started to turn dark and I checked the clock next to the bed, _5:38pm _hmm, not too late. I walked the chest of drawers and pulled one of Riley's tops and a pair of shorts; I got dressed and walked out into the main room to find Riley stood at the stove.

"What're you cooking?" I asked as I neared him, he jumped slightly before turning round he was topless too _damn,_

"I'm making stir fry" he said grinning slightly as he turned back around, I made a small appreciative noise before wandering to the fridge and pulled out two beers. I walked back to Riley and handed it to him before slapping him lightly on the ass and walking to the sofa, his chuckle following me.

I switched on the TV and flipped to _Cartoon Network, _I loved this channel! I settled back and watched _Adventure Time _for a while before Riley shouted me for food; I pretty much leaped over the sofa and ran to the table, Riley laughing at my insane antics. "Someone's eager" he said with a grin, I stuck my tongue out at him before digging in.

"So, we need to make sure that...man doesn't come in my shop again" I said around a mouth full of noodles, Riley nodded frantically

"I'm thinking of placing a restraining order against him, we may not know him but he can't be trusted" Riley said and I nodded in agreement. We finished our meal and I got up to clear the table, that was our deal: Riley cooked I cleaned.

I put everything in the sink to rinse before placing it all into the dishwasher. I had just finished loading when the door went, I walked to the door, not bothering to check through the peep-hole, big mistake...

I opened it to find _him _stood at the door, oh... "Babe, who is it?" Riley shouted from the living room, _Edward's _face suddenly turned dark and he stormed past me into the kitchen

"Hey! You can't just barge in here" I shouted after him. Riley hurried into the kitchen then and I followed him to find Edward _sat_ at the table like he owned it!

"But you invited me in Bella" he said in a soft voice that sounded pretty fucking convincing, thankfully, Riley didn't believe him,

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked, a hard edge to his voice, his eyes like steel and he had subtly positioned himself so that he was between me and Edward

"I came to formally introduce my self: I'm Edward Cullen and I just moved in next door" he said, a disturbing smirk forming on his face "And I brought muffins..."

He didn't really get to finish his sentence before Riley had picked up the muffins and thrown them into the trash "_We don't want your muffins." _he said it so darkly, so menacingly that even _I _felt frightened. Edwards back stiffened as he took in the threat, he took on a stance that almost looked like he was going to attack before he swiftly stood up and walked to the door

"See you soon...Bella" he said staring into my eyes, I had to repress a shudder before he opened the door and walked out, shutting it softly.

I turned to Riley, " Get that restraining order" I demanded.

The blaring sound of an alarm woke me up, startled, I shot up and looked around. Riley wasn't in and I turned to the clock 5_:45am _shit Riley must have gone out for his run, I grabbed the aluminium bat I kept under the bed, I crawled out of bed and slowly crept into the main area. I saw the door was open and the handle on the floor, I looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place though.

I scanned the kitchen, nada, bathroom, nada I checked the living room last, nada. I relaxed a little more before a realization hit me, _whoever it was, didn't break in for no reason, the bedroom's the only place left, _my heart jumped into high gear again and I gripped the bat tighter and started towards the door.  


A hand clamped over my mouth and I screamed, trying ti swing the bat, "Bella! Bella! It's me! It's Riley!" the voice whispered harshly into my ear, I stopped swinging and spun round, burying my face into his front, I recognized his musky smell straight away and I whimpered.

"Baby, I need you to be quiet, hand me the bat and stay close to me" Riley demanded softly I nodded and slowly handed him the bat before following him to the bedroom, he opened the door slowly and as he did, a voice sounded from within

"Ah, finally! I thought you'd never come to me" HOLY SHIT it was Edward's voice, Riley didn't hold back his rage as he charged into the room and switched on the light, he was about to charge but something stopped him. I looked into the room and saw Edward led on my bed...naked, erection in hand his eyes closed, he didn't know Riley was here.

Riley. I looked over to him and saw his face was red with rage, he was breathing heavily and he re-positioned the bat, getting ready to hit I stepped in front of him, stopping him and took the bat from his hands, Riley was so mad he didn't put up a fight I slowly walked to the side of the bed before saying

"Keep your eyes closed..._Edward_" I tried my hardest to sound seductive and it worked, he grinned and I saw his hand tighten around his erection, it needed to go "Remove your hand _Edward_" I demanded softly, he did and I took a deep breath before raising the bat and looking up to Riley, he looked shocked and almost proud of what I was about to do.

I took another breath and brought the bat down with as much force as I could, Edwards scream of pain resonated through the apartment and I ran over to Riley who spoke up then "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment!?" Edward was trying to get up but Riley wasn't having it, he hit him again and Edward went down

"Tell me!" Riley shouted and Edward looked up, into his eyes before wheezing out:

"She...invited...me" I couldn't believe my ears, was he trying to ruin my relationship? I looked at Riley in horror, praying he wouldn't believe the shit Edward was spouting. I could tell he didn't when his mouth turned up into a silent snarl and he grabbed Edward by the head and dragged him out the the apartment into the hallway, I ran after them to see the other tenants of this floor looking out their doors, Riley threw Edward into the hallway before kicking him and shouting

"Don't you EVER break into my home again and don't you EVER go near Bella!" he slammed the door before turning to me; my horror stricken face must have broken through his facade because his face softened and he opened his arms, I ran into him, making him stumble before he gripped onto me hard as I cried.

I must have fallen asleep because I get Riley move me to the sofa and pull the blanket over me before I fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Comments? Sorry if the chapter sucked, I was stuck for ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV:**

I was over joyed when I heard _Riley _leave the apartment around 5am, he'd left her all alone..._for me _I could finally have my chance to show her she was supposed to be with me but how could I make her see sense? I paced my apartment for a while before an idea struck me, I'll _show _her what she can have when she sees the light.

I checked the clock, _5:40am _I quickly stripped down so I was as naked as the day I was born and picked up my tools, I stuck my head out the door and checked the hallway, empty. Great. I crouched in front of Bella's door and swiftly unlocked the door, I opened it and the alarm went off, so much for subtlety, I went into the living room first as I saw her silhouette moving around, it went quiet for a moment before I heard her come closer, I quickly crept into her bedroom and led down on her bed, she'd find me soon and when she does, I should be prepared.

I grabbed my dick and started to think of Bella, naked, in the shower, against the wall, in so many more fantasies of soon would be a reality and started stroking, rhythmically stopping every now and then so I wouldn't blow before she came in. I waited for what must have been another five minutes before the light was flipped on, I grinned

"Ah! Finally! I thought you'd never come to me," I said, moving my hand again, it was quiet for a few more moments before her angelic voice sounded

"Keep your eyes closed..._Edward_" God, her voice! I did as she said and my hand tightened a little bit as I continued my ministrations; her voice sounded again "Remove your hand..._Edward_" I couldn't say no to that voice and did as she said even without my hand I was getting close to climax. I waited again for her to do something, _anything_ I almost asked but before I could a horrible pain shot through me, like I was burning alive; my screams filled the room.

"What are you doing in my apartment!?" Dammit! Riley was back, I didn't say anything as I tried to stand so I could rectify the situation but I wasn't given a chance before the bat came down on me again, on my back this time,

"Tell me!" he shouted, I lifted my head, I knew this decision would set me back but it had to be done, she would forgive me once she sees the light.

"She..._invited_...me" I said I briefly saw her face before I was dragged out and thrown into the hallway and kicked in the abdomen, fucker was going to regret that

"Don't you EVER break into my home and don't you EVER go near Bella!" he shouted at me before the door was slammed shut, I rolled over to see pretty much the entire floor staring at me, some pity some disgust, I ignored them and crawled to my apartment to nurse my wounds.

I felt betrayed that she had hit me, but now I feel proud, it shows that she can hold her own, not that I'd let her, I'll protect her when she's with me. I got some ice out of the freezer and slowly placed it onto my possibly broken dick, agony. I hissed through my clenched teeth and limped to the sofa and slowly sat down, I'd have to wait a while now before going after Bella again...

**BPOV: **

I woke up with a headache and a bad back, I looked around and noticed I was on the sofa, not in my bed, I sat up and all of a sudden the previous nights events came rushing back, Edward, naked on my bed, me hitting him with the bat and Riley kicking him out.

Riley. I shot off the sofa and ran into the bedroom to find Riley replacing the sheets, what once was white was now grey in color. I cleared my throat softly before announcing myself "Hey" I said softly, Riley got up quickly and pretty much ran towards me, he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Please, please, _please _tell me you didn't willingly let him in here, _please" _he whispered pleadingly, his voice broke near the end and I felt my heart break, my Riley, who was so strong and happy, was begging and hoping and I felt my eyes fill with tears,

"_Of course _I didn't" I whispered fiercely and I felt Riley slip to the floor, I gripped onto him and went down with him, holding him as he cried. We sat like that for at least ten minutes before Riley kissed me suddenly, desperately and I kissed him back just as fierce. His hands twisted in my hair, mine in his too, we made out for a while before he picked me up and placed me on the bed, he stared into my eyes before pulling off my top and going for my breasts, I moaned softly and grabbed his head, he switched breasts and I couldn't take it, I tore off his shirt and his pants and made him lie back, I crawled to his now oozing cock and slowly took him into my mouth, I was trying to show him that he _owned me_ and I think it worked. It didn't take long before he exploded into my mouth and I let it slide down my throat, I couldn't even catch my breath before I was pulled up and sat on Riley's lap, it was his favorite position, he liked it when we were close.

I started to rock slowly, before picking up speed and Riley thrust. Our moans echoed through the room and I felt myself getting close, "Ugh, Riley I'm-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Riley's lips descended onto mine silences me, my orgasm hit me suddenly and I noticed we had changed position slightly. I couldn't make a sound it hit that hard; and Riley followed suit.

We collapsed onto each other, a mess of tangled limbs. I lay in total bliss before something broke through the cloud.

"Marry me, Bella?"

**A/N: Two chapters in one night, wow. Cliff hanger, I'll upload again soon.**

**Comments?**


End file.
